1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot structure and more particularly, to a handle pivot structure for use in a mobile rack module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The creation of computer brings great convenience to people. Following fast development of computer technology, different computer hardware and software products and other peripheral products have been disclosed and have appeared on the market.
Subject to data processing requirements and the considerations of maintenance convenience and safety reasons, computer parts and peripheral apparatus may be made in a mobile rack design. For example, a mobile hard disk drive is mobile rack design. To enhance the security level, a mobile rack structure usually has a locking mechanism provided between the carrier frame and the rack. The locking mechanism is mounted in the carrier frame for locking/unlocking the rack, for enabling the rack to be inserted into the carrier frame or moved out of the carrier frame.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a handle pivot structure for mobile rack according to the prior art. According to this design, the handle pivot structure comprises a carrier frame 100 and a handle 200. The handle 200 comprises a stepped axle hole 201 located on its one end, and a cap nut 202 mounted in the stepped axle hole 201. The carrier frame 100 comprises an opening 101, and a screw rod 102 disposed adjacent to the opening 101. During installation, attach a screwdriver to a tool groove 202a on the top wall of the cap nut 202 and rotate the cap nut 202, threading the screw hole 202b of the cap nut 202 onto the screw rod 102. Thus, the handle 200 is pivotally connected to the screw rod 102 of the carrier frame 100, and can be biased to move an engagement member 203 that extends from one end of the handle 200 into the opening 101 to lock the connection portion of the rack (not shown). Further, a spring member 300 is connected between a hook 204 at the periphery of the axle hole 201 of the handle 200 and a hook 103 at the border area of the opening 101, holding the handle 200 in the locking position.
According to the aforesaid design, the handle pivot structure has drawbacks as follows: (1) There is a great clearance left between the cap nut 202 of the handle 200 and the screw rod 102 after installation of the handle 200 in the carrier frame 100, causing vibration of the handle 200 and (2) Frequently rotating the handle 200 causes friction wearing between the handle 200 and the cap nut 202, loosening the connection between the handle 200 and the cap nut 202 and affecting normal functioning of the handle 200.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a handle pivot structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.